


YES SIR

by eloyyy_16



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, light - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloyyy_16/pseuds/eloyyy_16
Summary: Mga Kadaldalan!!!~ piksyon lamang~ typo at wrong grahams ay makikita~ support or sapak HAHAHA charENJOY? awts gege, scroll ka naSALAMAT🤧ps. I'm not a writer, so pls bear with me🥺
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 4





	YES SIR

**Author's Note:**

> Mga Kadaldalan!!!
> 
> ~ piksyon lamang  
> ~ typo at wrong grahams ay makikita  
> ~ support or sapak HAHAHA char  
> ENJOY? awts gege, scroll ka na  
> SALAMAT🤧
> 
> ps. I'm not a writer, so pls bear with me🥺

" Talaga?! Si Ajero, crush mo? " 'di makapaniwalang sabi ni Alex, bestfriend ko.

Kaya ayokong sabihin sa kanya ang tungkol dito e, aasarin lang ako. Kaso may bestfriend akong mangkukulam, blinakmail ako na sasabihin niya daw kay Mama na naubos ang allowance ko dahil bumili ako ng ticket ng concert ng SB19, avid fan kasi ako ng grupong yan. 

Mautak talaga ang gagang yon.

" Normal na tao ka na talaga bes, omygod! I'm so proud of you " sabi na naman niya sabay hampas ng braso ko. Siya pa talaga ang mas kinikilig kesa sakin. Kanina pa ako nito tinotorture. 

" Alexandra yung kamay mo puputulin ko na talaga " nafufrustrate na sabi ko.

Sadista talaga 'to. 

Mapanakit. Namumula na ang braso ko kahahampas niya. 

" Infairness sayo bes ha, ang galing mong pumili! Total package na kaya si Ajero. Ay oo nga pala, platoon officer pa natin siya Wahhhh!. " she said in high pitch tone. 

Mabuti na lang at wala masyadong tao sa likod ng cafeteria kaya walang nakakarinig sa pinagsasabi niya, vacant time kasi namin ngayon at dito ang usual naming tambayan. First year college kaming pareho, taking the same course. At si Ajero, siya yung crush kong officer na mas lalong gumagwapo pag nakasout ng camouflage nilang uniform. Ang cool ng dating e. 

Plus his voice. D*mn! 

Magkabuilding pa kami. Ang saya diba pero 'di man lang kami nagkakasalubong. Amp! 

" Sige ilakas mo pa! Kahit kelan talaga ang bunganga mo sarap iistapler! " naiinis na talagang sabi ko. 

Ngumisi lang siya sakin mukhang may naiisip na namang kalokohan. Nailing ako at gumawa na lang ako activity para sa next naming subject. 'Di ko na pinansin si Alex na mukhang busy, may isinusulat e. Narealize ata ng gaga na mas mahalaga ang pagaaral kesa sa lovelife ko. 

Nang matapos na ang vacant time, nagpunta na kami sa next class namin. Nasa kalagitnaan ako ng pakikinig ng discussion ni Prof. De Dios ng kalabitin ako ni Alex. Hindi ako lumingon sa kanya dahil baka mapansin kami ni Sir, istrikto pa naman ang isang ito kaya bahala siya sa buhay niya. Makikipagdaldalan lang naman siya.

" Bes mauna ka na sa dorm, may babalikan lang ako sa room ha! " nagmamadaling sabi ni Alex at tumakbo na. Ano naman kaya yong babalikan ng gagang yon?! Ah baka may nakalimutan, kanina pa 'yun aligaga e, simula noong makalabas kami ng room.

O di kaya may kikitain?! May manliligaw kasi yung Criminology student. Ken ata yung name nun e. 

I'm planning to sleep early because tomorrow is training day. Irereserve ko ang katawan ko para bukas at ang face ko para kay Ajero HAHAHAH excited na naman ako. Nakauwi rin naman si Alex around 4:30, sabi niya dumaan muna siya ng library kaya siya nagtagal. Kinabukasan, maaga akong nagready ng self ko. Pero itong si Alex 'di pa rin bumabangon sa kama at kagaya nga ng iniisip ko tinatamad daw siyang pumasok. Kakaiba talaga ang babaeng ito. 

Pagdating ko sa school field, pinaform muna kami by platoon. Bale 3rd platoon ako ng Alpha team. 'Di pa naman magsisimula dahil marami pang kulang na estudyante. I was looking around to find our platoon officer. 

And there you go, I saw my future. 

Ajero on his uniform, looking so cool and hot at the same time.

May sinasabi siya pero di ko maintindihan hanggang sa tumingin siya banda ko. Magiiwas sana ako ng tingin kaso ngumiti siya bigla sakin. Nagkagulo ang braincells at lamanloob ko. Is this for real?! Nginitian niya ako? Wahhhhhh! Gusto ko tuloy magsisigaw. Nasa first line ako kaya kitang kita siguro niya ang pamumula ng mukha ko. 

" Ikaw si Miss Nase diba? " he asked as he walked towards me. Ako ba?! Malay mo may iba pang Nase dito maliban sakin. Nakatingin pa rin siya sakin at parang hinihintay ang sagot ko.

" Y-yes S-sir," nauutal kong sagot. Ikaw ba naman ang kausapin ng isang Ajero wahhh juskoo... mahihimatay ata ako. 

He smirked at me like parang natutuwa siya na ganito ako. 

Shitt! That's illegal Sir! 

Ang gwapo! Kung andito si Alex siguradong mas kinikilig pa 'yon.

" Louder! " utos pa nito.

Grabe ka naman po! 

" Yes Sir! " 

Nilakasan ko talaga. Sabi niya e. 

Ngayon seryoso na siyang nakatingin sakin. He gave me an intimidating aura. Kinabahan ako bigla. May ginawa ba ako?! May kinuha siya sa bulsa niya at ipinakita ito sakin.

Iniharap niya mismo sa mukha ko. Ng tignan ko ito halos mabuwal ako sa kinatatayuan ko. Isa itong pirasong papel na parang tinapak tapakan na and WITH OUR NAMES WRITTEN ON IT.!?

Nakasulat ang pangalan naming dalawa at sa ibaba ay may computation. 

Ano ito? 

Wala namang nakakaalam na crush ko si Stelvester Ajero ah. May nabasa ako sa itaas.

Flames?! 

Angry?

What the hell? 

At parang penmanship ito ni ALEX! Ang babaeng iyon! 

" Kindly explain this. " kalmado pero seryosong sabi ni Sir. Jusko! anong sasabihin ko? Self magisip ka, baka parusahan ako. 

" A-ah Sir h-hindi po ako ang m-may gawa niyan. W-wala po akong kinal- " 

" Stop! Do you like me? " walang preno niyang sabi. 

Nagulat ako sa tanong na yon. 'Di ko kasi iniexpect. I'm sure kulay kamatis na ang mukha ko ngayon. Ang straight to the point mo naman po. 

Pero shit, aamin na ba ako? 

Paano kung ireject niya ako? 

Nakakahiya 'yon. 

Omygod! Gusto ko na lang maglaho bigla na parang isang sanggre.

" GUSTO MO BA AKO? " napapitlag ako sa gulat sa lakas ng sigaw niya. 

Napapikit ako sa kahihiyan dahil marami ng nakatingin samin.

" Yes Sir! " bigla kong sagot. 

Omygod!! 

Sinabi ko ba talaga ?! 

Seriously self!! 

" OPEN YOUR EYES! LOUDER! " utos na naman niya. Iminulat ko ang mga mata ko at tinignan siya. 

He's enjoying this. Really??

" YES SIR! " sigaw ko. 

Ayoko na talaga!!! 

His face went closer to me while sexily smirking. He looked at me intently. Totoo ba 'to? Nanlalambot na ang tuhod ko sa titig niya. 

Ackkkkk! Bakit ang gwapo mo? Juskooo! 

Rold! I need oxygen. D*nm Ajero!! 

" Pwede mo namang sabihin sakin, idinaan mo pa sa ganito pero I find it cute......and by the way...mali ang spelling ng pangalan ko dito, double L dapat...kaya ang sagot dapat dyan, Love! " he said in a deep, masculine yet sexy voice. 

Inilayo niya ang mukha niya pero 'di pa rin nawawala ang kanyang pagkakangisi. 

BAKIT KA GANYAN HA? 

HINDI AKO MAKAHINGA AJERO!!!

" Okay Love? " he added while smiling sweetly to me. 

Love? He just call me love, right? Wala na' kong pakialam sa mga nakatingin sa'min pero gusto ko na magsisigaw bigla. Pakalmahin niyo ako. 

Tumalikod na siya upang bumalik sa pwesto niya kanina, pero lumingon siya at tinignan ulit ako ng diretso sa mata at, 

KININDATAN AKO. 

What the hell on earth just happened?! Rest in peace to my lost soul right now. Ajero, you are the cause of my death and I'm going to sue you! 

Charot! with silent C!! HAHAHA

END?

**Author's Note:**

> babye labyu!


End file.
